1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a planting (bedding) system and more specifically to a planting (bedding) system where the components are uniquely attached together.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide garden plans designed to help gardeners plan an effective garden. A typical plan might show a rough layout of how plants can be planted. The problem has been that it is left up to the gardener to measure for the placement of various plants and garden objects.
There is a need for a simpler universal arrangement that help the gardener layout an effective garden.